This Summer
by mackgirl
Summary: Katie and George discuss their summer plans in two different circustances. Written for the RL's summer challenge.


**A/N This was written for the Summer challenge for the Reviews Lounge. My character was Katie Bell. This story is also being published in the collaborated piece "In The Summertime" under the Reviews Lounge account. Please go and read and review the other wonderful contributions to this challenge. I do not own any of the characters except for Keith, Katie's older brother.**

* * *

This Summer

Katie lay on top of her hospital bed, staring blankly at the wall. It had been two days since the pain had stopped and the Aurors had just left her alone after explaining that it was now April and to question her to see if she could remember whom it was that had passed her the necklace. Katie could not remember though, and she did not try to think about it. Instead, she was depressed; months of her life had gone by with her being unable to remember anything but pain. Wiping at her eyes she was glad that her family was not around, the Healers had said they would be by that evening, which gave Katie time to reflect on the thought that she had lost months from her life.

"It's damn depressing in here."

Katie shot up in her bed only to see George Weasley leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and a huge smile on his face.

"George?" Katie whispered, afraid to believe that he was actually standing there.

George came into the room, closing the door behind him, before he went and sat on the bed next to her. "Glad to see your mind hasn't been affected after all. When Keith came by this morning to let me know you had finally woken up, took him damn long enough seeing as how you woke up two days ago, he wasn't sure what state you might be in since they hadn't let him come up to see you yet."

"You saw Keith?" Katie asked suddenly longing to see her older brother.

"Yeah, he comes into the shop and takes every damn item it seems like off the shelves, asking a million questions about how they work and ignoring my questions about how you were and if you had woken up yet. Keith doesn't by a thing and just before he walks out the door he goes 'By the way George, Katie woke up two days ago.'" George stated, "He did tell me that he would be up to see you later and that only family could visit right now."

"How'd you get up here then?" Katie questioned.

George laughed, "I cursed Fred, he's in a room down the hall and that made it simple to sneak in here."

Katie threw her arms around George and started to cry, while George held her tightly and rubbed her back, "It's okay Katie, really. I'm just glad your okay."

It was several minutes before Katie pulled away, wiping at her eyes with one hand as George handed her a tissue. "So what are your plans this summer?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, I've been a little preoccupied." Katie remarked as she sniffed.

"All the better to make plans now, personally I can't wait for all the little buggers to get out of Hogwarts. Summer means less owl-orders I have to put together." George commented.

Katie swat at him, "I'm still at Hogwarts."

"This makes another reason why I'm looking forward to summer; you won't have to go back to Hogwarts." George added grinning.

Katie rolled his eyes, "I can't wait for it to be warm, I'm tired of this cold weather."

"How would you know it's been cold, you've been out of it for the worst of winter." George teased, earning him another swat from Katie.

"Funny George." Katie remarked, "I want to go to the beach."

"You have to go to Bill's wedding with me." George added, "It's going to be this summer."

"And you have to come over to my Grandpa's farm this summer; it'll do you some good to have to do hard labor without the help of magic." Katie stated.

George gasped, "No magic, in that case you have to help at the shop this summer, it'll do you good to have to deal with all those little Hogwarts buggers."

"Well someone will have to keep you and Fred from inadvertently killing each other…" Katie started to tease before George cut her off with a kiss.

"This summer is going to be perfect." Katie muttered before kissing George again.

* * *

Katie found George sitting up against a tree in the orchard that so often had turned into a Quiditch Pitch. She sat down next to him before pulling George into her arms.

"So what are we going to do this summer?" Katie asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I've been a little preoccupied." George commented with a ghost of a grin.

"I was thinking we should travel, get out of England for a while." Katie responded.

"Where should we go?" George questioned.

Katie grinned, "How about where ever we end up, Fleur told me about this place in France we should visit…"

George started to chuckled, "How about we go to the beach?"

"A world tour of beaches?" Katie countered.

"Why not it'll be summer soon, nothing is stopping us." George remarked.

Katie kissed George before stating, "It might not be the best summer ever but we'll make it George. This summer is for healing."


End file.
